Gute Nacht, Peter
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Sirius und Remus sind Zeugen eines Mordes und werden nun von Snape gejagt. Sie müssen untertauchen  nur wo? Lose Folge von 11 Drabbles. Beitrag zur KinoChallenge der heulenden Hütte und daher mehr oder weniger AU.


Disclaimer: Mir gehört wie immer nix und ich mach das auch nur aus Spaß an der Freud.

Autor: loreleilee1968

Titel: Gute Nacht, Peter

Rating: ab 12

Kategorie: Drabble / Humor / Parodie

Pairing: Ganz viele

Eine lose Folge von Drabbles, die Szenen aus einem ganz bestimmten Film nachempfunden sind.

Beitrag zur Kino-Challenge 2007 der lj-community „heulende Hütte"

Es ging dabei darum, Inhalt und Handlung eines Films in die HP-Welt zu transportieren. Die Leser dürfen dann raten, um welchen Film es sich handeln soll. Und deshalb verrate ich auch jetzt noch nichts... erst ganz am Schluß!

* * *

**I.**

Mitten in der Nacht trafen in einer dunklen Gasse Mad-Eye Moody und einige Auroren auf Peter Pettigrew, der bereit war, seine Todesserkumpane zu verraten.

„Sie sind da drin?", knurrte Moody und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf ein Gebäude am Ende der Strasse.

„Ja", antwortete Pettigrew nervös. „Das Kennwort ist _Ich komme zu_ _Omas__Beerdigung_."

„Wie sinnig", brummte Moody.

Pettigrew sah sich immer wieder hektisch um.

„Aber verraten Sie niemandem, dass sie das von mir haben", flehte er. „Sonst heißt es _Gute Nacht, Peter_."

„Na dann, Gute Nacht, Peter." Moody wandte sich zu den anderen Auroren um. „Wir gehen rein, Jungs."

**II.**

„Peter, wie schön, dich zu sehen", meinte Snape mit einem falschen Lächeln.

„Die... Auroren haben dich... nicht geschnappt", stammelte Pettigrew. Er suchte hektisch nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, doch der Hinterhof, in dem er sich befand, erwies sich als Sackgasse.

„Wie du siehst", erwiderte Snape ölig. Hinter ihm standen Crabbe und Goyle senior. „Macht ihn kalt", kommandierte Snape.

„Nein... Severus", winselte Pettigrew.

„Gute Nacht, Peter", sagte Snape trocken.

Lichtblitze schossen aus ihren Zauberstäben und am Ende lag Pettigrew leblos vor ihnen.

Eine versehentlich getroffene Mülltonne schwankte und fiel schließlich um. Dahinter kauerten zwei Sirius und Remus.

„Zeugen!", fauchte Snape. „Bringt sie um!"

**III.**

„Sirius, in einer Damenkapelle anzuheuern, war eine Schnapsidee", meckerte Remus.

„Das Kleid steht dir ausgezeichnet", meinte Sirius und zupfte seine Perücke zurecht. „Außerdem müssen wir untertauchen, sonst erwischt uns Snape. Und denk daran: Wir heißen ab sofort Serena und Romina."

Remus stöhnte.

Ein blonder, sehr gutaussehender Mann kam auf sie zu.

„Hallo, ich bin Gilderoy", begrüßte er sie. „Ich bin hier der Sänger."

Remus und Sirius starrten ihn beide mit kaum verhohlener Begierde an.

Sirius riss sich als Erster wieder zusammen.

„Hallo, ich bin Serena", flötete er. „Und das hier ist Ro..."

„Daphne", unterbrach ihn Remus und schüttelte Gilderoys Hand.

**IV.**

„Daphne?", fragte Sirius später mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Daphne?!"

„Ich konnte den Namen _Romina_ nie ausstehen", meinte Remus achselzuckend. „Aber gegen das, was du hier abziehen willst, ist das ja wohl gar nichts!"

„Was denn?", fragte Sirius betont unwissend.

„Tu nicht so! Du willst dich an Gilderoy ranmachen!", brauste Remus auf.

„Ach was", winkte Sirius ab. „Der Typ ist schwul. Der macht sich nichts aus einem Mädchen wie mir."

„Natürlich ist er schwul!", schimpfte Remus weiter. „Genau wie wir! Und er gehört mir!", schimpfte Remus weiter. „Und du..."

„Was – und ich?"

„Euren Lipgloss habt ihr ausgetauscht. Ich habe es genau gesehen!"

**V.**

Nach ihrem ersten Auftritt erhielt Remus/Daphne einen Strauß roter Rosen.

„Hey, du hast wohl einen Verehrer", grinste Sirius.

„Ach halt die Klappe", sagte Remus und las die Karte. „Er will, dass ich mit ihm ausgehe."

„Dann habe ich mehr Zeit für Gildy."

„Ich kann doch nicht mit einem Mann ausgehen!", jammerte Remus. „Wenn der was merkt!"

„Wenn du nicht mit ihm ausgehst, wird er auch misstrauisch", sagte Sirius mit einem Achselzucken. „Und du willst doch nicht, dass Snape uns hier aufspürt?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", gab Remus zu. „Aber… es ist Lucius Malfoy!"

„Hast du ein Glück!", rief Sirius neidisch aus.

**VI.**

„Ich habe gestern einen wundervollen Mann kennengelernt", schwärmte Gilderoy am nächsten Morgen. „Und er hat eine Menge Geld!"

„Geld?", fragte Remus/Daphne und sah Sirius/Serena misstrauisch an.

„Er ist der Alleinerbe der Nimbus-Besen-Fabrik. Nimbus Junior!", antwortete Gilderoy

„Ich dachte, du hast genug Geld", meinte Remus. „Immerhin warst du vor deinem Gedächtnisverlust ein bekannter Schriftsteller."

„Aber ich habe meine Kontonummer _und_ meine Geheimzahl vergessen", seufzte Gilderoy tragisch.

Etwas später stellte Remus Sirius zur Rede.

„Nimbus Junior?", fragte Remus streng.

„Mir fiel in der Eile nichts Besseres ein", gab Sirius zu.

„Du warst hoffentlich ausreichend verkleidet", stöhnte Remus.

„Ich bin ja nicht blöd."

**VII.**

„Hey Remus, wie war dein Date mit Lucius?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Es war absolut wundervoll", jubelte Remus.

„Schön für dich", meinte Sirius trocken.

„Wir wollen heiraten! Guck mal – ist der Ring nicht klasse?", fragte Remus.

„Ja, ganz nett… _WAS_?!", schrie Sirius entsetzt. „Du kannst ihn nicht heiraten!"

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Remus beleidigt.

„Welchen der tausend Gründe willst du zuerst hören?", meinte Sirius spitz.

„Ich will ja nicht mit ihm verheiratet bleiben", erklärte Remus geduldig. „Gleich nach der Hochzeit mache ich ihm klar, dass er auf einen Mann hereingefallen ist. Er lässt sich scheiden und ich bekomme jede Menge Schweigegeld!"

**VIII.**

„Jahrestreffen der Schlangenfreunde", las Crabbe senior von dem Plakat ab. „Hey, Snape, das sind wir."

Voldemort wurde immer wunderlicher. Buchte einen Bankettsaal in einem Hotel und deklarierte es als _Jahrestreffen der_ _Schlangenfreunde_.

Dieses Treffen passte Snape überhaupt nicht. Zwar hatte er den Verräter Pettigrew eliminiert, aber die beiden Zeugen waren ihm entkommen.

In diesem Augenblick lief Gilderoy an ihm vorbei.

Was machte _DER_ denn hier? Und wer waren diese beiden Weiber neben ihm?

„Das sind die beiden!", schrie Snape. „Schnappt sie euch!"

Doch bevor sich Crabbe und Goyle noch rühren konnten, brannte das dunkle Mal auf ihren Armen wie Feuer.

**IX.**

Remus, Sirius und Gilderoy starrten entsetzt auf die Stelle, an der gerade eben noch Snape, Crabbe und Goyle gestanden hatten, bevor sie desappariert waren.

„Das war Snape!", schrie Sirius panisch.

„Sirius, wir müssen weg hier!", rief Remus aus.

Sirius überlegte hastig.

„Remus – dein Verlobter, der hat dich doch neulich mit diesem fliegenden Teppich beeindruckt. Trägt das Ding vier Personen?"

„Ich denke schon", sagte Remus und rannte zum nächsten Kamin um Lucius herbeizurufen.

„Sirius?", fragte Gilderoy verständnislos.

„Ich erklär dir das später", seufzte Sirius.

Kurze Zeit später kam Remus zurück. „Wir sollen auf dem Dach auf ihn warten. Er kommt gleich."

**X.**

Snape, Crabbe und Goyle apparierten in dem Bankettsaal.

Voldemort saß bereits am Kopfende der langen Tafel und lächelte milde.

„Snape! Alter Freund! Wie schön, dass du auch endlich da bist", sagte der dunkle Lord. „Ich habe gehört, du hast Pettigrew beseitigt?"

„Ja, mein Lord", antwortete Snape knapp.

„Und die beiden Zeugen? Was ist mit denen?", fragte Voldemort interessiert.

„Die kriege ich auch noch", knurrte Snape. „Und wenn wir nicht gerade eben durch das dunkle Mal gerufen worden wären, hätten wir sie schon geschnappt!"

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Widerworte kann ich nicht dulden", sagte er leise. „Avada Kedavra!"

**XI.**

Während auf dem Rücksitz des fliegenden Teppichs Gilderoy und Sirius turtelten, beschloss Remus, Lucius von seiner Heiratsidee abzubringen.

„Lucius – ich kann dich nicht heiraten", fing er an.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Lucius ruhig.

„Ich verwandle mich einmal im Monat in eine blutrünstige Bestie."

„Das macht mir nichts", sagte Lucius gelassen.

„Ich habe die letzten Jahre mit einem Animagus zusammengelebt!"

„Ich vergebe dir", seufzte Lucius.

„Ich kann niemals Kinder bekommen", verkündete Remus dramatisch.

„Wir adoptieren welche", nickte Lucius.

„Oh Gott – Lucius!", stöhnte Remus und riss sich die Perücke vom Kopf. „Ich bin ein Mann!"

„Niemand ist perfekt", erwiderte Lucius mit unerschütterlicher Ruhe.

**ENDE **

* * *

Na? Na? Welcher Film ist das wohl?

Okay, ich sag's euch… zur Lösung bitte von rechts nach links lesen:

„ßieh s'negöm ehcnam"


End file.
